


you're so far away

by wolfsbanex



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, He gets better, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternate character behaviors, and what relationship he could have, lukas realizes what a dick he has been, takes place after 1x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Lukas goes to bed the evening after he brought the gun to Helen.Philip didn't gave him any attention and he refused to talk to him.And the next day, Lukas wakes up in an alternate universe,a universe with Philip, and shockingly, his mother is there too.OR, Lukas has the most amazing/heartbreaking experience of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!

It was late, the sun was going down and Lukas could already see the moon at the sky. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, pressing his forehead against the cold glass of his window. So much happened today. He was awful to Philip and they both knew he didn’t deserve to be treated like that. „He made me steal from my dad, to buy drugs.“ Lukas could still feel those words on his lips. They were tattooed on them, burning like fresh cuts. Philip didn’t even fight back, he just dropped his head and accepted whatever Lukas did. When Lukas heard that they would take Philip away, his heart stopped beating for a moment. Ignoring his father and sponsor, he had jumped onto his dirtbike, the gun in his jeans and drove off. Helen had looked at the gun as if it was the first gun she ever held in her hands. Philips dark eyes bored into Lukas’, a tiny spark of surprise glimmering inside of them. then the other boy had looked away. Lukas tried to talk to Philip, but the brunette wouldn’t listen, he even ripped his arm away when Lukas stretched his hand out to grab him.

„Lukas!“ that was his dad. Lukas opened his eyes again and turned around, sticking his head out of his door. His father was downstairs, waving a bottle of whiskey and to say that he was pissed, was an understatement. „Go to bed! It’s 11pm!“ Lukas just nodded and closed his door, leaning against the wood for a moment, before slipping underneath his bed sheets, just wishing to disappear for a while.

Lukas woke up with another body pressed against his. He frowned. Didn’t he go home yesterday? He for sure did. Lukas turned his head slightly and tried to see who was hugging him. When Lukas saw brown hair, he almost choked. Coughing, he sat up and turned on the lamp on his nightstand. He was home and Philip too. Philip was home with him, in his bed. Okay. Not, not okay. Lukas gently woke the other boy who groaned when he saw the light. „Baby, it’s like 3 am, turn off that fucking lamp and come cuddle.“ Lukas bit his lip, softly stroking Philips hair. „As much as i appreciate that you came, even though we were fighting a few hours ago, don’t you think you should at least have called me? I almost got a heart attack.“ Philip sat up, confusion clearly reflected in his brown eyes. „We didn’t fight Lukas, we went out on a date!“ Lukas jaw dropped and he got closer to Philip. „We did what?“ Philip chuckled and brushed Lukas hair behind his ear. „You took me out on a date, remember? You met my mom, she had a day off from work.“ „Isn’t she in rehab?“ Philips hand sank. „Why should she?“ Lukas shook his head. „It’s, it’s nothing, forget i said anything please.“ „Did you have a nightmare again?“ „what do you mean?“ Philip laid his head down onto his knees and he looked up at Lukas. The blonde smiled softly. Philip looked like a puppy. „You had nightmares the past few nights, always telling me we were at a cabin, back at your dads house. Then someone came in and tried to kill me. You were too late and i got shot. But i’m fine Lukas, we didn’t visit that cabin the last months.“ Lukas let out a shaky breath. „You said back at my dads house.“ Philip nodded and yawned. „But if i don’t live with my dad…“ the door opened with a quiet noise. „Boys, it’s late, why are you up?“ Philip shrugged. „Lukas can’t sleep.“ A tear rolled down his face. „Mom“, he whispered, his voice breaking. He jumped up, his feet flying over the floor and then he pulled the woman in front of him into a bone crushing hug. „Mom, mom.“ he mumbled into her hair. His moms hand was traveling up and down his back. „Can’t you sleep my angel?“ Lukas pulled back, a big smile on his lips. „No, no i’m fine, we will go back to sleep now.“ His mom smiled and Lukas realized how beautiful she was. Blonde hair, just like his and light green eyes. „Mom?“ she turned around when she stepped out of the door. „Yeah?“ „I love you.“ She smiled at him, answering „I love you too.“ before shutting the door. Philip looked at him. „Are you okay love?“ Lukas nodded. „Yeah, i’m okay, i’m okay. Let’s go back to sleep.“ the other boy raised his eyebrow. „It’s fine Philip, i’m just, i’m just glad you’re here.“ Philip smiled at these words. „Me too Lukas.“ Lukas turned off the light and laid down, Philips head on his chest. „Good night, Philip.“ „Night, Lukas.“

Lukas woke up to Philip pulling up his pants and smirked. The brunette saw him waking up and threw a shirt at him. Groaning, Lukas put it on. „My morning started so nice. It’s warm, i get to see you, i get to see your ass…“, he grinned. „Come on dude!“ Philip laughed, pulling him out off his bed. Lukas grabbed Philips shoulders and pulled him against himself. His hands travelled up to take Philips face between his hands and gently pressed their lips together. Philip melted into Lukas’ touch. Philip broke the kiss, his eyes cloudy. Lukas touched Philips nose with his and smiled at adoringly at him. Philip ran his fingers through Lukas’ hair, pressing soft kisses to the blondes cheeks. „We overslept, it’s time for school. Come!“ Lukas rolled his eyes and put on the rest of his clothes before following his boyfriend through the house. His mother was downstairs and from the smell that was hovering in the air, Lukas could tell she was making pancakes. „Morning boys!“ she said. Obviously she was in a good mood. Lukas was too. He took the plate from her hands and gave it to Philip, before placing a quick peck on his moms cheek. „Morning mom.“ the woman smiled fondly at her son. „Get your ass to school!“ In a jokingly manner, she lifted up the pan. Lukas laughed loudly, grabbing Philips hand, who, with his other hand, grabbed the plate with pancakes before they left the house. „Are you kidding me?“ Lukas grinned and pointed at the brunettes hand. Philip offered the plate to Lukas, who took one of the pancakes and bit into it. „That’s good!“ he said. „Aren’t we taking your dirt bike?“ Philip asked confused. Lukas turned to see his beloved bike beside the house. „Oh yeah sure! Sorry i forgot.“ Or maybe i just didn’t expect to have a bike in this bizarre universe, Lukas thought bitterly. This wasn’t his real life, but he wanted to enjoy it as long as he could. He liked this. It was a good life, he had Philip by his side and his mother was alive. „Lukas!“ Philip hissed, pointing at his phone. „We have to go, come on! Stop dreaming.“ „Oh yeah, sorry.“ he said and started his bike. The feeling of Philip pressed against his back was almost familiar by now and Lukas leaned back into the other boys hold. „You’re awfully cuddly today!“ Philip chuckled against his back.

Lukas hesitated when they stood in front of the school, Philips fingers tangled with his own. He enjoyed their time together, but this was new, it was in public. In his universe, nobody knew and hadn’t quite figured it out how this universe worked. Philip gently tucked at his hand. „Come on, Rose is waiting for us.“ Lukas took a deep breath, but he followed Philip, without letting go of his hand. Inside, Lukas was awfully tense. The feeling of thousands of eyes following him wouldn’t go away. Lukas looked around, just to realize that nobody was looking at him and Philip. „Hey boys!“ Rose waved at them and closed her locker. She pulled them both into a hug. „How was your date yesterday?“ she asked, her voice excited. „It was…“, Philip began, his eyes locked with Lukas’, „beautiful.“ Rose smirked. Lukas blushed. Philip just pressed a kiss onto their joined hands. Lukas couldn’t believe it. This was the best day he ever had. He pulled Philip towards him, before pressing him against the locker behind him, attacking his lips with hungry kisses. Philips arms were around his shoulders, Lukas’ were tangled around Philips waist. With an evil smirk, he pressed a kiss onto Philips neck. The brunettes hand wandered into Lukas’ hair and pulled, moaning into his ear. A few boys were cheering them on and Lukas felt proud at how Philips body reacted to his touch. „If i could, i would screw you right now.“ Philips face turned red and he pressed his body even closer against Lukas. „Don’t say things like that in public Lukas.“ Philip hissed at his boyfriend. Lukas just laughed and turned around, tightly gripping his books and walking away. Philips head fell back against the cold locker and the poor boy needed a moment to catch his breath.

„You’re cruel.“ Rose said and sat down beside Lukas. „Why?“ he asked, still having a high feeling from his new found bravery. „Your poor boyfriend almost had a stroke. I just hope he isn’t still trying to catch his breath. He was red like a tomato.“ Lukas laughed, taking out his phone. Philip had send him a message.

 **Philip:** _You’re horrible. But i love you._

Lukas eyes went wide. „He loves me…“ he whispered. „Who loves you?“ Rose asked. „How long till school starts?“ he asked and started shaking her arm violently. „10 minutes!“ she answered, staring at him. „I can do that.“ he said, jumping up and sprinting out of the door. Another universe, same school, same schedule. Philip was standing at his locker and Lukas almost crashed into his boyfriend. „Philip!“ the brunette faced him, a confused expression on his face. „What’s wrong?“ Lukas just shook his head, laughing. „You send me a message.“ he choked out, leaning against Philip, their lips barely an inch apart. „I love you too.“ Lukas mumbled against Philips lips. „Did you seriously run all the way over here just to tell me that?“ „Yes.“ Philip grabbed Lukas face and smashed their lips together. „I love you“, Philip repeated. „I just wanted you to hear me say that.“ and if Philip hadn’t hugged him, Lukas knew he would fall over. His knees were weak and he held onto his boyfriend, tears of happiness burning in his eyes.

School was over and the boys went back to Lukas house. His mother had already prepared dinner and the air was filled with happy chattering. Lukas held Philips hand under the table and gently caressed his hand with his thumb. His mother watched them both and smiled. Her son was obviously in love the way this giant dork looked at Philip. „Lukas, you’re drooling.“ Lukas blushed and hid his face in his sweater. Philip grinned. „I think it was cute.“ he reassured his boyfriend.

The sun was going down. Lukas sat outside with Philip, looking into the sky, Philips head on his shoulder. Lukas felt relaxed, at ease. Philip felt like home. „I wish it could always be like this.“ Lukas said, a sadness in his voice that Philip couldn’t explain. „It can, Lukas.“ Lukas eyes burned and he bit down on his lip. Maybe, he thought, if i start treating my Philip right, in my universe. If i can get him to forgive me. I will tell him how much he means to me if i ever get back. This day gave him everything he ever wanted and he was to weak to let it go. „I love you Philip.“ the brunettes face lit up and he leaned over to kiss him. „I love you too Lukas.“ I hope my Philip does too, Lukas added in his head.

When they went to bed, Lukas felt a sharp pain in his chest. He feared that if he slept, he would wake up in his own life. He didn’t want to leave, but he also wanted to go back to his universe to make things right with his Philip. The other Philip was already laying in Lukas’ bed, waiting for the blonde to get in. The door opened and his mother sticked her head through the crack. „Goodnight boys.“ she smiled. Lukas went over to her and softly kissed her on the cheek. His mother cupped Lukas face in her hands and brushed through his hair while smiling at her son. „I love you mom.“ Lukas whispered. „I love you too angel.“ When she left the room, she left his heart as well. He opened the cage in his heart, the cages that held his mother and the Philip from this universe and let them go. After that, he closed them so they wouldn’t get back in. He loved these two humans, but his mother was gone in his universe and this Philip could never replace his. He felt empty when he hugged the other Philip this night.

A loud smash woke him up. „Fuck!“ that was his dads voice. Lukas groaned. He was back. His phone ringed and Lukas grabbed it. Philip is calling Lukas was awake within seconds. „Philip?“ „Yeah, Lukas, listen…“ „No, no please let me talk. We need to talk.“ „I know, i’m waiting outside for you, come pick me up?“ Lukas smiled. „Yeah, i can do that, i’m on my way love.“ „Did you just call me love?“ „Yes.“ „I like it.“ „Me too.“ „Okay, see you later.“ Philip hung up. Lukas stood up, walking into the bathroom and washing the sleep out of his face with cold water before he got dressed and went downstairs. His dad was in the kitchen, picking up pieces of broken glass. That must have been the loud crash that woke him. Lukas bend down and helped.They worked in silence side by side. Lukas already missed the warm and happy atmosphere he had in the other universe with his mom.

He was never nervous when he picked up Philip, but he was now. He would make everything right with his Philip. Philip stood on the porch of the house and walked towards him when Lukas cut off the engine. „Hey“, Lukas smiled. „Why did you do it?“ Philip asked, not greeting back. „What?“ „Why did you break up with Rose?“ „Because i don’t want a girlfriend.“ Lukas answered truthfully. Philip was smiling at these words and stepped closer. „Philip, i know i fucked up, i fucked up when we met, i fucked up when i pushed you away. I want you to know it will change. Tonight i had a life changing experience - no, i don’t mean sex - and i realized what life i can have with you if i’m just a bit braver. I need you to trust me, one last time Philip, please.“ Philips jaw dropped halfway through Lukas speech and the blonde smiled fondly at the boy in front of him. „Okay.“ the brunette said and jumped into his arms. „God i missed you.“ Lukas whispered into Philips hair. „Missed you too.“ Philip mumbled back. Lukas softly ran his fingers through Philips hair and pecked him on his lips. Philip moaned, grabbed Lukas and kissed him back hungrily and somewhere between these kisses, they both knew one thing.

**_They would be alright._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
